


Santa, Baby

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [21]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas folks, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: The week before Christmas, Albert visits Harry and discovers an additional duty the dedicated Sheriff has at this time of year...





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> [18 December 1993]

Albert only had an interest in Christmas for Harry, it was important to his soft-hearted, traditional, family-oriented, community leader Sheriff. A lull in his work schedule happened to coincide with the holiday season (apparently the weird shit was also too busy stockpiling food and buying gifts for family members) and so he had travelled to that now-familiar woodsy little town on the border. He could imagine Harry's face lighting up when he saw him, just like the town Christmas tree he had told Albert about a few weeks ago.

 _Albert!_ he’d say. _I didn't expect you to visit!_ Then he would pull him into a firm embrace, taking away the bite of the winter air with the warmth of his body and the soft layers of his clothes. Harry would take him into his office and offer him a steaming mug of coffee and a heated kiss. Hell, perhaps Albert would even make a vaguely positive remark on the festive decor at the station when passing through. 

Harry wasn't at the station. 

“Good to see you Albert,” Hawk greeted in the lobby. “Harry isn't here right now, try the town hall. He should be finishing up soon, unless you wanted to wait for him here.”

Hawk had a strange glint in his eye that made Albert feel he was missing something. 

“I'll go and meet him. Thanks.” No acknowledgement of the gaudy garlands. 

Albert tightened his scarf around his neck and went back out to his car. Harry would probably fold his arms and raise an eyebrow at Albert driving when he could walk there in 15 minutes. It was cold and Harry wasn’t with him. Walking wasn't as pleasant without Harry anyway. 

He saw the tree at the town hall before he saw the building itself - it couldn't be missed. It stood taller than the surrounding buildings, illuminated against the darkening sky. He had to walk past it to get to the hall and he noticed that the lower branches had been adorned with decorations made by young children. There were many more people out than he expected, excitable kids nervously going into the hall and others excitedly running around outside, parents caught in conversation with one another or attempting to usher their rabble back towards the warmth of home. He should have asked what Harry was occupied with, it might have been better to wait for him. 

Albert enquired at the front desk. “Is Sheriff Truman here?”

The receptionist grinned at him, the sparkly antlers on her head bobbing as she nodded, the tiny bells hanging from her ears jangling. Everyone likely knew who he was and what he was to Harry by now but it was good to keep the formalities, especially if Harry was working. 

“Sheriff Truman is just in the- oh! Tracy! Could you show Ah- _Mister_ Rosenfield, to Sheriff Truman?”

The title made it clear that she knew he was here on personal business. He turned to his ‘guide’ to protest he was capable of finding his own way but for some reason the grin and antlers she shared with her colleague unnerved him. Her particularly tacky sweater had also derailed is train of thought, the deer horribly misshapen in the weave of the wool. He imagined them lurching along akin to something from a horror movie rather than gracefully leaping. 

“Right this way Sir,” she said brightly. 

As soon as he fell into step with her she felt the need to strike up a conversation, despite the fact their journey would likely only take a minute. 

“So… What do you want for Christmas?”

He glared at her. Even if he _did_ celebrate it, he wasn't _five_. 

“I'm Jewish.”

“Ah,” her smile faltered. “I didn't mean to presume, it's just,” she shrugged, “you'll see.” Then her grin was back in full force. 

There was a shed in the center of the main hall with cotton snow on its roof and window sills. Another antlered woman was at the entrance, standing before a small line of children and parents. As Albert was led past he noticed the windows were frosted with white spray paint so it was impossible to see inside. 

Rather than going past, Tracy took him to the back entrance of the shed, stepping inside before Albert could query. He was met by a forest green curtain that Tracy was holding the open for him at the edge. He entered the back of the room. He was facing the back of a large, dark wood chair that was situated in the center of the room. There was a Christmas tree to Albert's left and stacks of wrapped (likely empty) boxes to his right. 

“Hoh!”

Albert jumped at the sound from the chair and noticed a wide-eyed little girl approaching and a man that was presumably her father waited by the entrance, giving her an encouraging nod when she looked back at him. 

“Why hello Suzie, you can stay right there if you like. Now, I know you've been a very good girl this year…” The deep voice continued. 

Her mouth was caught in a small gasp that ‘Santa’ knew her name and her actions. Albert saw an arm reach down into the sack beside the chair and retrieve a parcel. He looked behind him but Tracy had vanished. 

“So I think you deserve this early gift.”

The girl gave what would have been a beaming smile if she hadn't been so nervous. As it was, it quickly changed into something small and quivering. 

“But first, would you tell me something you really want this year?”

For the first time, Albert's presence in the room was noticed. The girl turned her eyes to him and hesitated. The occupant of the chair leaned around to look at the disruption and his eyes widened just like the child's had. Beneath the white curls of the beard Albert could see Harry's cheeks redden and a broad smile pull at his mouth. 

“I believe you were in the middle of a conversation… _Santa_.”

Harry turned back before Albert could see if he got any redder. 

“Yes! Sorry Suzie, what is it that you want? Don't mind Albert he… he just helps keeps track of my lists.”

Suzie looked back at Albert and Harry did too with something of a pleading look behind his reading glasses. Albert held back a sigh, stepped forward and pulled a notepad and pen from his inside pocket, flipped it open with one fluid movement and readied the pen above the page. He raised an eyebrow at Harry who turned his attention back to the girl. 

“See?”

She moved closer to Harry, cautiously reaching out to touch his knee. She must have been no more than five. 

“You want to come up?”

She nodded and Harry looked to the man at the door for his nod of permission before he leaned down to pick her up and settle her on his knee. 

“A dolly…” She murmured. “With hair I can braid.”

“Ah, wonderful,” Harry smiled and Albert mimed writing this most important information down. “But until then, this is for you.”

He handed her the neatly wrapped package. Her thanks was barely audible. She hesitated and then suddenly, and briefly, hugged Harry. He beamed at Albert. 

He helped her down and she rushed back to her father, holding her gift up in excitement. He took her hand. 

“Merry Christmas Santa,” he smiled. 

“Merry Christmas!” Suzie added. 

“And to you,” Harry said before they left. 

“Harry what the-” Albert didn't get the chance for even one question before the next child ran in, unaccompanied. 

“Santa!” He declared in a demanding tone. He seemed to have no intention of sitting on Harry's knee but not due to any shyness. Albert already didn't much like this one, he was the complete opposite of the sweet little girl. 

“Hoh! Why hello Samuel, wh-”

“I want a bike, a new football, sneakers and…”

“Well, I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee all of them. There are many girls and boys waiting for gifts. I'll try my best.”

The boy stuck his nose in the air. Albert hadn’t failed to notice that Harry hadn’t mentioned his good behaviour. 

“But you can still have an early present,” Harry said, pulling another parcel from the bag. 

The boy took it from him and immediately tore the paper away, revealing a thick, nicely woven scarf of blues and greens. 

“Ugh, this sucks,” the boy muttered. 

“Hey!” Albert snapped. “You get what you're given.” He wasn't going to have this little brat spit in the face of Harry's kindness and the town’s good will. 

“Albert-” Harry warned. 

The boy turned his unsatisfied look to Albert. 

“You're pretty moody for an elf.”

“What?! Coming from you that's pretty rich.”

“I can still tell you're an elf ‘cos of your ears.”

Harry burst out laughing before Albert could protest. 

“That's right. Albert is my best… elf.” He cleared his throat to prevent laughter claiming his speech. “Very professional, as you can see. And he has to be able to deal with children on my naughty list.”

Albert put all of his irritation into the glare he held on the kid. 

“You've got a few days to get your act together or you're not getting a damn thing.”

The boy looked indifferent but Albert could tell it was mostly for show. He turned to leave. 

“Thanks. I guess.”

“Good riddance,” Albert muttered but Harry was lost in laughter again. 

Albert had to suffer four more children (although thankfully all had their manners in tact) before the woman at the entrance came in.

“That's the last of them Sheriff. Thank you, as always.”

“It's my pleasure,” Harry stood to greet her. 

“Here, we think you've been good this year too,” she smiled handing him the two packages she was holding. 

“Ah, thanks, you really shouldn't have.”

“Merry Christmas Harry, if I don't see you before the 25th. You too Albert.”

“And to you,” Harry said. 

Albert didn't correct her. She left and Harry finally turned his attention to him, pulling the beard down and the hat off. The wig seemed to be connected to the hat as Harry once again had his thick, chestnut curls. 

Albert stepped into Harry's personal space quickly, with the excuse in mind that Harry wouldn't be able to see him well at a distance with his glasses, but he didn't need an excuse. Harry embraced him and would've kissed him too if Albert hadn’t snorted. Harry leant back and Albert prodded his padded stomach. 

“All those donuts finally caught up with you?”

Harry unfastened the belt around his middle, tugged the padding out from the bottom of his jacket and threw it to the floor. 

“Nope,” Harry grinned and wrapped Albert in his arms again. There was nothing to distract from kisses this time. 

“I can't believe you walked in on me being Santa…” Harry muttered when they parted. 

“If that’s the only thing you're concerned about me walking in on then I'm a very happy man,” Albert kissed him again. “But why wouldn't you tell me?”

“I wasn't expecting you. And anyway… It's kinda embarrassing for you to see me like this…”

“It makes perfect sense to me. Of course you would do something like this. How long have you done it?”

“Oh, uh, a few years. I missed a couple when… you know.”

“I know.”

“Frank and Doris always bring the kids down to see ‘Santa’,” Harry chuckled. “I think Charlotte might have figured it out, but she still likes to play along. Fred’s too old now of course but Scott still gets very excited. They’ll stay at The Northern and get to see Uncle Harry and the animals tomorrow.” Harry hesitated. “Unless… I'm busy?”

“Of course not, I'm not going to make you ditch you family obligations, what do you take me for?”

“Well… would you want to keep me company? How long are you free?”

“I didn't come down for just one night and Doris isn't going to scare me off. I have a couple of days.”

Harry squeezed him tight and Albert looked forward to Harry taking him to his home and getting out of that Santa outfit. 

“I've gotta get back to work-”

“Work?!”

“Well, Albert, this is hardly part of my work day, despite what you may think. I've not got much to do. I'll only be there about an hour, but you can wait for me at home-”

“Don't be an idiot.”

Harry beamed. He unbuttoned the jacket, throwing it to the floor with the padding. Much to Albert’s surprise, he only had a vest underneath. He then unbuckled the belt and Albert raised an eyebrow. 

“I've gotta change Albert. I can't go to work like this and besides, these aren't my clothes.”

“I wouldn't be surprised with your wardrobe.”

Albert perched on the arm of the chair and watched Harry pull off the boots and pants. Harry looked up at him with an unimpressed expression that was belied by his blush. 

“C’mon Albert, didn't I say I need to go to work? I'm late as it is. Get my bag of clothes from under the chair, would you?”

Albert did as he wished. As Harry layered up again, Albert folded the costume and placed it in the bag to speed the process up. He left it on the chair and felt Harry's hand between his shoulder blades. 

“Let's go.”

Harry switched off the tree lights and the fairy lights that lined the edge of the roof and they exited the hall into the now dark night. Albert stuffed his hands into his pockets and Harry breathed deep as they passed the tree, inhaling the scent. They had to split up to take their own vehicles back to the station. 

Harry waited outside for him, his gifts under one arm. He linked his free arm in Albert's as they made their way to the building. 

“How’d it go, Harry?” Hawk asked them in the lobby. 

“Great! But I'm here now so you can go on home.”

“I trust you'll stop him staying too late,” he said to Albert. 

“Of course.”

Harry didn't look at him, likely knowing he'd be met with a sly smirk. 

“Lucy and Andy headed home early for Wally.”

“Good. Not a problem. See you tomorrow Hawk.”

Hawk nodded to them and headed out. Harry detoured to make coffee before heading to his office. He paused in the doorway, looking up. Albert followed his gaze. Mistletoe. 

He met Harry's eyes again and was greeted by his big, dumb grin before he leaned in, holding his coffee away. As they kissed, Albert really wished Harry didn't have to do whatever work was so pressing. They parted and Albert took up his position in the chair opposite Harry's desk, feet up on the wood. As Harry flipped through files and signed papers, Albert's gaze wandered back to the mistletoe. He frowned. 

“Do you always hang mistletoe in your office?”

“Hm? Oh, no.”

“But this year you did? In the hope I'd walk under it? Although I'd have thought you'd want me in your home. Do you kiss everyone you meet under it?”

He said it lightly, he didn’t like to think he could be so petty. It could easily be brushed off as a joke, perhaps even a nudge to Harry’s bisexuality but Albert would never joke about that. Harry knew him well enough now though. A few years ago he might have brushed it off with a laugh or looked hurt, not understanding, but now Harry gave him his full attention. His warm eyes and soft smile. Albert might feel Harry saw too much, got through his defences and under his skin as naturally as breathing, except there was no consequence to it. Harry could see him and know him as much as he liked.

“Now why ever would I want to do that?” Harry said gently.

Albert shook his head absently. “By your own admission you’re a traditionalist.” 

There was a smile on his lips now and a playful atmosphere. Harry smiled back.

“That’s true.” He looked at the mistletoe again. “Y’know I think Lucy must have put it up when she heard you were here.”

“As if we need any encouragement…” Albert murmured, getting his feet off the desk and leaning forward. Harry tapped him on the nose with his pen.

“Don’t slow me down.”

“Ugh,” Albert slumped back in his chair and Harry laughed.

Albert watched him work in silence, Harry’s brow slightly furrowed in minor concentration, occasionally pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose or tapping the pen against his bottom lip. For the first time, Albert had a vision of the future. He didn't have future plans or even hopes, his career didn't allow for hopes and dreams. He tried his best to just take each day as it came but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to think of a future with Harry. All it took was Harry in a white wig and Albert couldn't shake a notion he hadn't allowed himself to contemplate: Harry as an old man. Growing old together. The lines around his eyes when he smiled becoming permanent with age, all the happiness of his life written in the creases of his skin. 

He hoped he would be privileged enough to witness it one day, to help provide that happiness and be able to offer his companionship. 

For now, he would take the moments that he could. He would take this dark winter night, watching Harry work and taking into account all the good things this God-awful town had provided him. He flourished when he could be of service to his community in small, pleasant ways. The everyone-mucking-in ethos was what Harry was born into and raised with.

“Done!” Harry declared, slamming his pen on the desk and slapping the file shut.

Albert stood up and noticed Harry’s gifts on a chair in the corner.

“Aren’t you going to open those? You carried them in here, you might as well.”

“Oh,” Harry stopped halfway into putting on his coat. “You don’t mind?”

“Why would I? Sheesh, take it.”

Harry took the first package from him: a soft, indiscernible lump. He sat on the edge of his desk and looked at the label before tearing away the holly patterned paper. Inside was a scarf much like the ones the children at the town hall had received, only adult-sized. It was a dark, natural green, threaded through with hints of earthy brown. Entirely suited to Harry. 

“Who’s it from?” Albert asked as Harry loosely wrapped it around his neck.

“Margret. She knitted most of the donated scarves. This is lovely don’t you think? It’s so soft - feel it.”

Albert took a step closer to run his hand across the fabric at Harry’s neck. It did feel very good. He passed Harry the next one, a firm circle with a label denoting the thanks of the folk at the town hall. Beneath the red paper was an old biscuit tin. Unfazed, Harry opened it and sighed happily. A fruit cake. Harry inhaled the aroma and Albert snatched the lid from him and closed the tin again.

“Come on. You can eat it at home. We need some time to ourselves before young Trumans start banging on your door in the morning.”

Harry jumped up, Albert wrapped Harry’s scarf tighter and Harry took Albert’s hand, biscuit tin slotted under his arm as they left the station. The cold immediately struck to the bone with the first step outside but the warmth inside him chased away the discomfort as he watched Harry’s eyes widen at the first fall of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the Christmas spirit, last year's Christmas short is [here](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/168973545127/an-omar-christmas-short-for-you-a-small-christmas)


End file.
